


Moon and Sun Both in the Sky

by Llewcie



Series: Little Hooves Verse [2]
Category: Evening - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Albanian wedding customs, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Loving porn, M/M, Marriage, Schmoop, Seriously so much fluff its like the inside of a pillow factory, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: The wedding happens on a day when both the sun and full moon are in the sky at the same time.





	Moon and Sun Both in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> This fic is a humble thank you to Victorine and Devereauxs_Disease, who were both unbelievably generous in their comments and encouragement. I'm grateful to you both for loving Jean and Buddy as much as I do. Thank you.
> 
> For everyone who took the time to leave a comment, share a head canon, leave a kudo, I am so grateful. This is the best fandom.

Andri and his brother Aish had insisted on attending the nervous groom as he dressed, keeping him company with stories and cheerful ribbing. They had been up since four in the morning, the witch too anxious to sleep, and all of them had ingested more coffee than was necessarily wise. They had spent the dark morning hours pulling out the wedding ensemble from various chests and paper-wrapped packages, shaking dried lavender from the folds of the linen until tiny purple flowers littered the floor. 

Jean’s gold wedding vest had belonged to Andri’s grandfather, who had received it as a gift after the first World War, and had commissioned the embroidery and beading from the woman who eventually accepted his proposal and became his wife. The delicate silk threading was preserved by spells and a good solid chest carved from Lebanese cedar. He had decided to forgo the modern black striping on his trousers, opting for snow white linen over his new black leather dancing boots. His shirt was new linen, also never worn, the buttons cut from oyster shells pulled from the Adriatic. Beard and hair neatly trimmed, nails buffed, everything just so… nevertheless he fretted in the mirror until Aish brought him a whiskey and threatened to sit on him until he calmed down. Since Aish was both a professional deadlifter and a minor forest spirit, Jean complied with only a mild frown of protest.

He hadn’t seen Buddy since the morning before. They had been allowed to have breakfast together, after spending the night wrapped in each other on their favorite feather bed. Just after Buddy finished his last swallow of coffee, he was ushered away by Hreghan and Anjali to the home of their neighbors, a family of spinners and fabric mages who the pair had met at Hourig’s confirmation six months back. Jean watched him go, and Buddy turned a plaintive look in his direction before he was tucked into a car and driven off.

It had now been over twenty-four hours, longer than Jean had been away from Buddy in over a year.

And now he would be married to his little demon. Jean glanced down at his tumbler to find that the whiskey had vanished. 

“Breathe in, Jean.” Andri patted his back. “When I was in your place, I chose to down another tumbler, and Hreghan has never let me forget that I trod on her white slippers during the first dance.”

“I don’t imagine Buddy would even notice, should I step on his hoof,” Jean replied, feeling the beginning of a smile that threatened to take over his face.

Aish clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s going to be nice to have another pair of hooves in the family.” He tapped his own on the floor. Aish’s god-form was a pure white reindeer, with antlers that spanned a meter across. In human form he retained a few markings, such as his startlingly white hair and gold-colored hooves, but thankfully not the antlers. Jean and Andri had laughed over him getting them caught in branches quite a bit when they were children. Navigating a house would be fraught with peril.

Finally, as dawn was greying at last, there was a knock on the door. Jean opened it to an excited Cohar, dressed in his dancing whites and red felt hat tipped over his eyes. He peered out of the bottom. “It’s time, Uncle Jean! Moon and sun both in the sky in ten minutes!” Without waiting for a response, he hared off down the hallway towards the kitchen. Jean’s heart squeezed in his chest, and for a moment he thought he was going to need his inhaler. One short breath was all it took for Andri to be kneeling in front of him, clasping his arms with great gentleness. 

“Breathe.” Jean breathed in, held it, and let it go. “Again, njeri i lumtur. _Happy man_ ” He breathed in again, and again, until his lungs unclenched. “Dielli juaj është jashtë, Jean. _Your sun is outside. _”__

__Jean had faced down a pack of angry werewolves. He had brokered peace between two clans of mountain trolls after the nasty divorce of their rulers. He had learned to walk again after nearly dying. Now he was going to go out there and marry his best friend. “I can do this.”_ _

__Aish grinned, and took a swig of whiskey right out of the bottle. “You can do this.”_ _

__***_ _

__“I can’t do this.”_ _

__Andri held him steady. The train of cars had pulled up outside, decked in enormous blossoms of peony and rose and yellow tulips. Jean focused on his breathing. He’d never been so scared in all of his life. He loved Buddy, and Buddy loved him. Forming an official bond was essential. Not only would they be married in the eyes of the magical community, but Buddy would be officially free of any hold a Summons might have on him, in the eyes of demon law. The temporary stay that Jean had drawn into his skin was imperfect, and he still struggled under the occasional pull of someone else trying to bind him. Someone that, had Jean been able to track them, would have never tried to bind anything ever again._ _

__Once the marriage ceremony was cast, Buddy would be perfectly free, forever, regardless if he stayed with Jean or left him. Autonomy was everything in the magical community, and it was far beyond time for Buddy to not be beholden to anyone. Including Jean. Especially Jean._ _

__Andri squeezed his arm, as if he knew what Jean was thinking. “Jean, stop worrying. You are wilting the flowers.” Jean couldn’t even look down to see if he was only teasing, because the french doors opened, and Hourig came out with a basket of peony and myrtle petals. She was trailed by no less than four rabbits, who hopped along beside her and nibbled on the petals that she tossed out into the aisle._ _

__Behind him, Aish leaned over to his brother. “Her craft grows. I can hardly tell that they’ve been dead,” he whispered. Andri shushed him with a proud grin. Jean’s eyes were fixed on the door._ _

__There was a bit of a kerfuffle in the kitchen. He heard Buddy’s laugh, and his heart gave a leap. And then his demon was standing in the doorway. And then he was running._ _

__And then he was in Jean’s arms, little hooves locked around his waist, a warm armful of lace and flowers and soft skin, smelling of jasmine and burnt wood. Jean squeezed him hard, soaking him in. Buddy rested his head for a moment on Jean’s shoulder, his newly grown horns nudging against Jean’s throat, and then he unlocked his ankles and hopped down, stepping back. His head tilted in admiration, his blue eyes wide and appreciative. “You look so handsome, Jean! I missed you. They tried to get me to wear pants, but as you can see, I prevailed.” He grinned brightly._ _

__Jean swallowed, but his voice was nowhere to be found. He seemed to have lost his ability to move, and possibly inhale as well. Buddy took another dainty step backwards, and Jean heard the jingle of the bracelet on his ankle, that he had given him a lifetime ago. His eyes took in his demon slowly, not wanting to miss an inch._ _

__The traditional clothing for a wedding in Albania was a white top and pants cuffed in gold at the ankle, a gold belt, and a gold vest. Buddy had embraced some and eschewed the rest, and the result was quite literally stealing Jean’s breath. Around his pasterns were heavy gold cuffs, worked with gemstones of aquamarine and blue topaz. His legs were entirely bare. Snug against his waist sat a silk belt brocaded in gold thread, with a fringe hanging from the center that just barely covered the thick curly fur over his groin. On his curly head was a headdress made of chains of gold coins that fell over his forehead, and his new horns were wrapped in gold thread, tiny sweet williams tucked within._ _

__Over all of it he wore a coat of ivory lace, exquisitely wrought by some gifted hand. It tucked in at the waist and fell over his hips to the backs of his knees. Without prompting, he turned slowly around. Under the fall of lace, his tail was woven with jasmine flowers and gold thread. He wagged it back and forth, looking over his shoulder at Jean’s poleaxed expression with a pleased grin. “You like it?”_ _

__Andri laughed. “He likes it.”_ _

__“I love you,” managed Jean, dragging his eyes up to Buddy’s eyes. “And you are astonishing in your loveliness.”_ _

__A loud cough startled them out of gazing at each other. Jean looked around and saw that everyone was in place, looking on at them with expressions both indulgent and enamoured. He leaned in and kissed Buddy’s cheek. “Are you ready, my darling?”_ _

__Buddy rolled his eyes playfully. “Beyond ready,” he murmured._ _

__Aish made a show of organizing his notes, though he didn’t need them. As the resident tutelary, he had presided over the weddings of most everyone who had lived here for the last several hundred years. He tapped his hoof on the ground twice, and nodded at a group of four witches standing off to the side. They each stepped back on compass points, spreading a Summoning cloth in the short-cut grass. Then each kneeled down and laid a hand on their cardinal point. A cage made of light formed out of the air, and within it, a beautiful demon with enormous horns curling from her thick black hair shimmered into view._ _

__Buddy smiled at her, but Jean felt his body tense where Buddy had leaned against him. “Hello, Judicar.”_ _

__She smiled back, her face immediately wreathed in warmth. “It’s nice to see you, Buddy. Happy nuptials.” With a grace that made half the gathering sigh at her beauty, she turned to speak to everyone. “I stand as witness that this demon, called Buddy, be married to the human witch called Le Chiffre. By our law, he gains the rights of the citizenry and is beholden to no one, from this moment onward, should he choose even to dissolve this marriage at any time past the first twenty-four hours. This is our law, and now it is yours.” After a beat, she turned and stood quietly within the binding, watching Aish with solemn eyes._ _

__With a nod to the demon, Aish fixed her with a hard stare. “You are bound here. No name that you hear during these proceedings may be used against the bearer of that name. No name you hear on these grounds may be uttered, to help or to harm, so long as you may live.”_ _

__She nodded, eyebrow arched as if to say she would never be so crass. “I accept these terms.”_ _

__Paying her no more mind, Aish turned to Buddy, and held the tips of his fingers to Buddy’s forehead. “You are freed of all obligations that might had tied you in the past. No one, man nor demon nor god, can compel you from this moment on. You are your own, and you make your own choices.” Buddy’s chin wobbled, and he nodded, breathing out. Jean reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers gently, overcome himself._ _

__Aish grinned. “Now hold hands. I know it will be hard for the two of you to bear it, but you must.”  
The gathered witches and mancers laughed at the gentle tease of these two so devoted to each other. Everyone watched the skies as ever so slowly the sun crested into the eastern sky at the same moment the full moon dipped to just touch the horizon in the west. It was time._ _

__Hreghan, who stood for Buddy, pulled the red ribbon out of her pocket and tied it around their hands, binding them together. Andri did the same with the blue, Valenka with the green, and Anjali with the yellow. Aish knotted the white ribbon over top of them all. “By fire, by water, by earth, and by air, you are joined to each other. Because love is the warmth that keeps you alive in the depth of winter. Love is the drink that quenches your loneliness. Love is the soil in which you nourish each other’s souls. Love is the air that fills you with compassion and understanding. Above all, love is the spirit in which you must always treat with each other.” He cleared his throat, and put his hand on top of theirs. Jean could feel the glow of his bright power warming their hands. “Don’t ever forget that love is a choice. Every day, sometimes every moment. You choose to love, and you choose to act with love.”_ _

__He looked up. “If anyone is objecting to this, the time is now.”_ _

__A hush fell over the crowd, punctuated by a few sniffles. The bound Judicar stayed silent. Aish grinned, showing all his teeth, of which there were an abnormally large amount, certainly for a man who manifested as a reindeer. “You are each other’s responsibility now. Carry it well.”_ _

__The moon vanished beneath the horizon, and the ribbons burst into heatless flames of every color, dancing merrily on their clasped hands. In a moment both of their bodies were engulfed, and then with a whistle, the flames shot up into the sky. Jean and Buddy grinned at each other, overwhelmed with happiness._ _

__“Now kiss!!” hollered a voice that was unmistakably Hourig’s. The assembled burst into cheers as Buddy took hold of Jean’s jaw and drew him in, pressing their mouths together fervently._ _

__The demon shared a contented nod with Aish. He extended his thumb and pinky in opposite directions, and mouthed _”Call me_. She winked at him without otherwise replying, and popped out of existence. _ _

__***_ _

__The dancing lasted all day and long into the night, punctuated by feasting and a two hour break where everyone sprawled lazily out on the lawn furniture and took a nap in the springtime sun. Jean and Buddy could not be separated. Buddy had long shed the delicate lace coat, leaping and twirling in the dance, his hooves spelled to press flowers into the earth wherever he stepped. Soon the lawn was covered in moss roses and lily-of-the-valley from his exuberance._ _

__They spent the night out under the stars, alternating dancing until their thighs shook and resting by the fire. Someone (Buddy insisted it wasn’t him) had given all of the children a wild assortment of charmed animal cookies, and they cavorted with wolf ears and cat tails and everything in-between. One toddler had a peacock fan so heavy that when he opened it, he fell over laughing._ _

__No one was sent to bed. Everyone slept right when they wanted to, ate when they were hungry, and danced in celebration._ _

__Late into the night, or maybe it was early that morning, Buddy squeezed Jean’s hand and led him under the trees, until they were surrounded by the thick branches of apple trees. His slender hips were sweaty and warm under Jean’s hands as Jean pressed him back against a tree and sank to his knees. Buddy pressed his lips together mischievously. “You’re going to have grass stains on your white trousers, my love.”_ _

__Jean grinned up at him. “Hopefully not just on the knees.” He nosed into the thick curls of fur that covered Buddy’s modestly, such as it was. Buddy sighed softly in pleasure, spreading his thighs further apart, and arched his back as Jean found the sheathed head of his cock, spreading the fur with his fingertips for better access. He licked slowly upwards, relishing the tremors under his hands as he pressed his palms to Buddy’s hips. “You taste like hardwood smoke,” he mouthed against the ruddy velvet foreskin. “And the sky when lightning’s just split it.”_ _

__Buddy clutched the back of Jean’s head as he swallowed him down. Jean rolled his head in a slow circle, letting Buddy’s sensitive cockhead drag around the inside of his mouth. Buddy uttered little helpless cries, bowing over Jean, his hips rocking. “Jean, Jean, your mouth, oh-”_ _

__“Shhh, my darling.” Jean kissed the tip, licking slowly around the now-exposed, purpling head as he spoke. “Hourig already knows too much about human-demon relations as it is.”_ _

__“That’s not--ahhh, Jean, gods-- not my fault, and you, haaa, _nnnghh_ , you know it.” Jean snorted and hummed, talking his time as he slowly drove Buddy to a shaking mess. This was one of his favorite acts to perform on his sensitive demon, and the pleasure of kneeling now before his husband nearly had him undone without a touch. Slowly, Buddy’s hips began to twitch a bit faster, his fingers tightening in Jean’s hair. “Stop stop stop i’m gonna… ooh wait, Jean, hah, oh shit--”_ _

__Jean backed off with a lick as Buddy fought to hold off his orgasm, wheezing hard. He took only a moment, and then pounced on Jean with a grin, bearing him down to the grassy lawn. Nimble fingers opened Jean’s button and fly and dragged his pants down just low enough to reach inside and tug him gently out of his boxers. Without preamble he sucked Jean’s cock down hard, right into the back of his throat, and Jean had to bite his hand to stifle his shout. He scrabbled for purchase in the new grass, spreading his thighs wide enough for Buddy’s shoulders to fit neatly between them, and his hands found Buddy’s horns._ _

__Gently he rolled his hips upwards and back, letting Buddy deep-throat him with abandon, harsh pants and moaning escaping through his clenched teeth. Buddy hummed in pleasure, groaning deep in his throat where Jean’s cockhead was nestled, vibrating against the soft-slick heat of him. “Fuck, oh fuck, Buddy, fuck, _kryej, çfarë të bëni për mua, Buddy. Fuck, what you do to me_. His hips juddered as Buddy sucked him, and he gripped harder as his body began already to tense, spiralling tight, all of the tension and happiness of the day honing to one point in the back of Buddy’s hot mouth. _ _

__Buddy slicked his mouth off of Jean with a final suck, and wrapped long fingers around both of them, squeezing as he jacked them languidly. Jean reached up with both hands to tug his husband’s head down, kissing him until he could only press his lips to Buddy’s lips, their breath harsh together. Buddy froze up, crying into Jean’s mouth as he spent shuddering over Jean’s wedding shirt. Jean’s body responded as his vision whited out, and he came in spurts over Buddy’s fingers as his husband kissed his mouth, his cheek, his chin._ _

__They lay panting and thoroughly wrung out in the grove for a long time, until Jean could see the top of Buddy’s head more clearly, and he realized the sky was growing lighter. Buddy roused with him, and muttered a spell to clean the tacky spend from their bodies and clothing, but not the grass stains from his husband’s knees and ass. Jean beamed at him. “I’m never washing these.”_ _

__Buddy kissed him, and then tucked into Jean’s arms, both of them leaning against the apple tree that had witnessed their lovemaking, waiting for the sun to rise._ _

__Buddy turned to Jean with solemn eyes. “Last chance, Jean.”_ _

__Jean stroked his hair with fingers a little stiff from the cool night air. “My last chance was the moment before I met you.”_ _

__Buddy smiled at him, a brilliant smile that drove right through Jean’s heart. They snuggled into each other and watched the sun rise together._ _


End file.
